The Forgotten Adventure
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: When travel back to the Fire Nation and meet up with a new spirit, what happens?
1. Into the Forest

**Authors Note: These scenes happen after the fight in Ba Sing Se, when they're already in the Fire Nation. They also somehow meet up with Suki. She wants them to stay. **

**Sokka's POV:**

"Suki, it's just a small trip. I won't be gone for too long. I'll send you lots of messages. I have a really high IQ, remember? I'll think of something." Just giving Suki a goodbye before me, Katara, Toph and Aang head to the Fire Nation. We've sent Suki back to Kiyoshi Island. "Okay! Let's go to the Fire Nation! I'm refreshed and ready to kick some Fire Nation heads!" They stare at me, and Katara says "Sokka, really? We just have to find some random food to give…er…what's her face. Aang, what's her name again?" "Her name is Annalisa, of the Earth Kingdom. Weird name, right? She has information on hiding. Like invisible hiding, where they don't even know you're there, but we have to get her a rare yellow coconut. Then she'll cooperate. It's really important. It's hidden in the depths of the Fire Nation." By this time, I've fallen asleep on Appa. We leave, then find ourselves in the biggest storms EVER. "Aang! Do you have enough control?" Katara shouts, while asking. "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?" screams Toph, who looks a little nauseated. Aang tries to steer, but the wind is too powerful. He goes into his Avatar State, and blocks the wind. Katara quickly takes the job of steering, Toph is trying not to throw up, and I'm holding on like my life depends on it. Aang does a good job, the wind is less powerful. Still there, yet not as powerful. We finally clear out of the storm, which takes about 15 minutes. "Everyone okay?" Katara asks. "NO, we're perfectly fine, after being tossed around like a…a… hurricane! No wait, after going THROUGH ONE!" I sarcastically say. We start to argue, which ticks both Aang and Toph. "Will you guys give it a rest? I don't hear Twinkle Toes complaining, and he's the one who blocked all the wind!" We're silenced, then Aang bursts "Look! There's the forest that holds the coconut! Wait… aren't we too low if I can see this? Quick, land!" Soon, we're in this forest. "Ugh. This place gives me the creeps. Can't we go somewhere nice and relaxing, like Kiyoshi Island? No? Fine…be like that. SO inconsiderate." They stare at me, and I ask "What? I don't want to be here. Why do we need a coconut? Wait… don't answer that." We start to walk, and the forest is filled with eerie sounds and Katara has this scared look, Aang has this scared but try to cover it up with courage look, Toph looks pretty calm, and I probably look creeped out. Toph suddenly goes pale and stammers "Th-th-th-the b-b-bush. S-so-some-something's th-th-there. I don't even know wh-wh-what it is." This officially scares me, since nothing scares Toph. We look and see the most expecting and most unexpecting thing. We see a spirit.

**Zuko's POV:**

"Zu-zu, I KNOW THEY'RE NOT IN THE FIRE NATION. Now can I go with my friends for a little road trip?" Ugh. I hate it when Azula does these kinds of things. It's so annoying. "Azula, I know you know something I don't know. Spill it." She puts on this innocent look, which kind of looks scary."Ugh. I'm coming with you. No flex in this one, I'm coming with you." She smirks, which looks natural on her. "Come along then Zu-zu. Ty Lee and Mai are coming to. Not too much people, right? We go by the Air Balloon. This will be like hide and seek. We don't want to be seen, so that means that means we travel part of the way, then travel by foot. Zu-zu, you stay and guard the balloon. The rest find proper shelter. Doesn't that sound fun?" I think. She's trying to make me back out, but I'm way ahead of her. "Azula! Perfect plan. Let me bring some books too, just in case!" I really mean that. I leave, then come with a handful of books. "Like I said, just in case!"

**Katara's POV:**

This is no normal spirit. Wait, not normal, but…this one seems different. What am I saying? This is the only spirit I've ever seen! I look at Aang, and he looks perfectly calm. He then starts to talk to her. "Oh spirit! Have we disturbed you?" It looks at us, then speaks. "I am the spirit of this forest, Acrynellia. I am also known as the Spirit of Creation. I am not stupid, as I can easily tell you are the Avatar, the bridge between the spirit and mortal world. Why have you come here?" "We have come here to find the rare yellow coconut. Do you know where it is?" She has this look, as if she's thinking. "How do you know about this? I've just recently made the coconut you speak of. I ask again, **how did you obtain that piece of information?**" This time, Sokka runs his big mouth. "Oh big and great spirit! Some girl from the Earth Kingdom named Annalisa has the secret to hiding, as if you've vanished. But, she won't tell us unless we give her this rare coconut." Her expression is immediate. "Fools! How do you know she will keep her promise? As the creator of humans, which of course I have created, I know their personalities. Heck with that, I know their SECRETS! This Annalisa girl, she is a definite liar. Yet she's sneaky, and extremely cunning. Obviously she MUST be part fortune-teller, for she can see the new fruit I make. This coconut is EXTREMLY valuable, for it- wait, are you worthy of this knowledge?" We exchange looks, then Toph says "Of course we are! We're Team Avatar! We're worthy of ANYTHING!" Acrynellia gives us a look, then says "Meer words do not impress me, nor convince me. Prove it to me. The ultimate test is for you all. As a group, name one thing that is the mother of all treasures. One thing and one thing ONLY. Go now. You have 30 minutes." We leave, and here's the first thing that pops into mind: love.

**Azula's POV:**

This will not be as easy as I thought. My brother Zu-zu persists to be on my mission to capture the Avatar. Yes, he's still alive. And I want to catch him, and kill him. My next problem is his STUPID Avatar cycle. I'll deal with that later. I just have to get rid of Zuko…

"Azula! Where should we land? Mai and Zuko are getting…er… impatient!" "Land here Ty Lee. This place is perfect." We're at the Forest of Mystery. Where the new creations, animals and objects blossom. And that's where Aang and his useless friends are. "Zu-zu, time for you to guard the balloon. We'll be back later. And one more thing: DON'T TRY TO FOLLOW US. You'll regret it. Ta ta!"

**Aang's POV:**

This will be tougher than I expected. Toph has this weird look, Sokka is playing with his boomerang, and Katara…has an idea."Katara, what's your idea? I know you have one." She blushes, then says "Oh, well it's not logical, but I was thinking that it could be-" "I'VE GOT IT! IT'S MEAT! Doesn't it make sense? Hm? Hmmmmm?" We stare at him, and Toph says "Sokka, did you drink anymore cactus juice? 'Cause seriously, not even the dumbest person on the world would say that. Or maybe he's here with us. I never know the difference." He makes a mad face at her, but you can tell she doesn't care. "Okay, Katara, you were saying?" "Thanks Aang. Anyways, I was saying, it could be-" "Azula! She's coming! Two girls are with her too! Quickly, hide!" Toph says. They hide in the tree tops, and Toph hides in a nearby bush. And just in time too. Three girls rush here. They look around, and Toph is trying to earthbend at them, but they're too far. Then Azula burns the bush Toph's in.

**Ty Lee's POV:**

I look around, trying to find any sign of the Avatar, or his friends. Then, Azula burns a random bush. But that's not a random bush, which has…"MAI! TY LEE! They're here! Look around! I think I've found something." I look around, then I stop. I remember an old combat quote: _If you're looking for someone, the best thing to do is listen. _I listen, and hear branches rustle. Not on the ground, but in the air. I look up to see the Avatar and his friends. Before I could cry out, Azula cries out "Help! This dirt peasant made me stuck in this pile of filth! Attack!" "Azula! Mai! They're hiding in the-"Before I could finish, we heard a YAAAAAAA! Then they ambushed us. The cute guy goes for Mai, and the Avatar goes for me. I dodge him, and the waterbender comes for me too, and I dodge them. I head straight for them, and fall into a trap. Literally, the earth beneath my feet slips and I'm stuck. Mai is still fighting that guy, with his silly little boomerang. Azula is stuck, just like me. Then Mai gets stuck too. "Quick, run! Someone else is coming!" The team runs away, when Zuko approaches." Couldn't of come any sooner, you filthy little maggot!" "Azula, now's not the time. If Zuko didn't come, you, Mai and I would STILL be here. Come and get us out." He got us out, then Azula said "Don't worry on how we got in this state." I'm pretty sure he'll still ask. Then I feel weird, like I lost something. Then I remember the necklace my mother gave me to make me feel more comfortable. When I reach for my lapis lazuli necklace, when I then notice it's gone." Guys, my necklace is gone!" Scoffing, Azula says "Ty Lee, I expected you to be happy to lose that hideous necklace! The colour's horrible, and from your disgusting mother. I would relieved to lose that thing that claims it's a necklace." "It's not any normal necklace. It has spiritual powers. That's how I learned to Chi Block."

**Katara's POV**

"You're welcome." We all stare at her, and she says "What? I just saved you to. And-" "Guys, shouldn't we solve that question? What IS the mother of all treasures? Toph? Katara? Aang? ANYONE?" "Sokka! Really? Toph was going to say something!" My brother is SO annoying. Just then, Acrynellia comes back. "Well? Have you got the answer?" We all gulp, then out of nowhere, we hear yelling. "Who dares-"and she left. We follow her, and we see bursts of flame. The conversations get clearer, and we hear Azula shouting. "TY LEE! HOW COULD YOU? IF THAT GIVES YOU-" "Azula! Look!" They look, and they see us. But they're not focused on us. They're focused on the giant spirit, towering above them. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACES IN MY FOREST, TO DESTROY IT! I CREATED YOU, AND YOU TRY TO DESTROY MY HOME? YOU ARE VERY FORTUNATE THAT I'M NOT IN A KILLING MOOD. I'M IN A TESTY MOOD. YOU MUST PROVE TO ME YOU'RE WORHT STAYING HERE. STAND IN FRONT OF ME." Mai goes first. "HM. TRICKY ONE. VERY TRICKY INDEED…. I BELIEVE YOU ARE WORTHY. NEXT." Ty Lee goes up. "HA! YOU ARE DEFINETLY WORTHY. FIX YOUR ROUTE." Zuko goes up. "YOU GUYS ARE TOO EASY. THIS ONE'S WORTHY." Azula goes up. "OH MY GOSH. I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE LIKE YOU! GET OUT! NOW!" She gets flung away, and the trio chases her. Then Azula did it. She took Toph away.

**Toph's POV**

I didn't have a chance. When she was in mid-air, she grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We're in mid-air, and I can't see a thing. We finally land, when I'm about to touch ground, is when somehow I get pinned. "Little dirt peasant likes to get people stuck, huh? Well, we're going to have a little fun." "You want fun? Release me so I can wipe that stupid grin off your face!" "I'm not grinning, I'm smirking. There's a difference. But then again, you're so stupid; your eyes don't even know how to function AT ALL. What a disappointment to humans. Bet your mother tossed you to that filthy gang because you were so ugly and stupid-" "AAARRRRGHHHH!" I try to earthbend at her, but she laughs and says "HA! You missed by 10 metres, no wait, 10 MILES! You call yourself an earthbender? Why-"Then she stops. "Hey, why'd you stop insulting me? It was music to my ears! Are you now scared of-" "Shut up, shut up now." She whispers this, and I can hear the fear in her voice. Some voice is talking, and the problem is I can't recognize it. "Who are you? Why have you pinned up a fellow comrade? Are you disgracing the Spirit of Creation? Answer me!" I hear someone stammer an answer, but in a very dull voice. "Well, your…err… _sliminess, _this girl earthbended to-" "TO PROTECT HERSELF AND HER FRIENDS! I can smell the truth and lies from miles. No one can fool me." "Want to bet?" Azula said that. "You girl! Fine, let's bet. You shall tell me something. Either the truth, or lies. Let's start. Go on, tell me. If I win, you all leave. If you win, I will give you all a gift. Anything you want. Except you, blind girl, for you are not with the group." "Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, not a word. Go away, if you'll make a face of recognition." I heard footsteps, so they probably left. "Back to our discussion. My mother was at a poor village, then she moved to the Fire Nation. My father saw her walking around the merchants carts, and immediately proposed. They soon got wed, then we came along." That sounds true. Yet again…what if it's not? No, it has to be true. "Little girl, you gave me such an easy one. Yet you…you are a very good liar! You almost had me fooled! Yet, you mixed it up. That's a lie. Your mother was born in a poor village, but that's not how she met your father. He actually-" "MEE-CHEE-GOO! Get over here!" That sounded like Acrynellia. Then, I hear more footsteps. "Hello? Anyone there? Moo-chee-goo? Aang? Katara? Sokka? ANYONE?" Now I'm totally alone. "Come with me, blind girl." It was Moo-chee-goo. I feel alittle sick, since I'm in the air, and I feel something weird, like not like Appa, yet not like and alligator snake either. It's….like a warp headed frog. What's the word…oh yes! Slimy! That's the one, I remember a friend saying that when we both touched a warp headed frog. I try to think of nice good, solid ground, and that's when I fall onto it. I can see again! Well, not really, but still, it's better than nothing. Katara, Aang and Sokka are here, and so is Acrynellia. "You girl. Come here. The blind one. " I go up, and I'm really nervous. "That beast will regret that stupid and senseless move. As for my apologies, you get one wish. Then I'll deal with the question." One wish for me. I can ask for the gift of sight. I can finally see Twinkle Toes, Sokka, Katara, EVERYONE. But then…there's the question. I could wish for the answer to come to me. But which do I chose?


	2. Toph's Answer

**Mai's POV:**

"I can't believe we let them get away." "Don't be so hard on yourself Mai. Moo-chee-goo took her away, didn't he? Azula, Zuko, Mai, we need to get that necklace back. I know who took it too." We all stare at Ty Lee, who usually has no idea on what's going on. "Who's taken it?" "Zuko, it's obvious. It's that girl. Umm….what's her face…..I can't remember her name…she had this…..err….forget it. I'm going back. Anyone coming?" No one says anything, but since I'm bored, I say "Count me in." We leave, and I have a brief look at Zuko. I'm going to miss him. Wait, what am I saying? I'm supposed to be emotionless, ever since what happened. Flashbacks in my memory, of my sister, Alana. I hate remembering this, but now I can't stop. And can't stop the tear either. Luckily, Ty Lee doesn't focus on me. Now the memory comes back. I was so young, I can't even remember the age I was. Anyways, Alana and I were playing. I was always so happy, and everyone knew me for that. We were playing, then I did something. I don't know what I did, if I cheated, or annoyed her. But she started to tear up, and say how much I hated her and ran away. I tried to follow her, but my mother rushed out, out of all the commotion. We never found her. After that, I can't find any reason to be happy. "Err, Mai? Are you okay? You look a little pale and…sad." "It's nothing. Keep moving." We reach the forest, and I stare at it. Somehow, it's different. Welcoming. Urging me to enter. I look at Ty Lee, but it seems perfectly normal to her. I push the thought away, thinking it's stupid, it's normal.

**Toph's POV:**

This will be tricky. Should I think of myself, or the whole group? I've always wanted to actually see my own face, and now I get the chance. But….what about the gang? "What shall it be, blind one? Hurry, I don't have all day. Well, I do, but hurry." "I've got it." They all feel nervous; I can feel their heartbeat racing. "I wish for-" "Hold it right there, necklace thief!" I can see a girl, a Chi Blocker, and that other dull girl. But…she's feeling this emotion. The one that always makes me pity them. "What are you talking about?" "You blind thief! Blind Bandit!" "That's my name, and you're lying." But she isn't. "WHAT IS THIS NECKLACE YOU SPEAK OF? ANSWER _NOW!"_ They're scared now, and I answer "Acrynellia, I have taken this necklace, for I know it doesn't belong to this Chi Blocking idiot." "I'm no idiot!" "SILENCE! Let me see this necklace." I take out the necklace, and I hear Katara saying "Oooooo it's a lapis lazuli gem, those are extremely rare." "This necklace, where did you get this?" says Acrynellia. "This was my mother's" "This….this….this was MINE! Your mother was Arana Marinate. She has wandered into my forest before, I remember. My necklace. She stole it from me. I never found it until today." She suddenly speaks loudly, and she must've flared, because everyone, including that pitying girl. "FOR THIS ACT OF THEFT, YOU SHALL PERISH IN THE ETERNAL PIT OF FLAMING DEATH!" I can't believe it. A spirit, who's so nice, can be cruel. "Your spiritness!" She turns to me. "Err, she didn't steal it. Her mother did. It wouldn't be fair if you…err...make her perish in the flames of death. How about you curse her or something?" "You have a point. You girl. You shall never cross foot in my territory ever again. Be gone! Before I change my mind." She turns to me. "Your wish?" "Yes. I wish for the answer to the question to come to me."

**Sorry it's so short; I've got to do something else. Review, comment, whatever, and I hope you like it!**


	3. The New Character

**Katara's POV:  
**"I cannot allow it. When you ask that question, you are proving to me that you're not worthy. We can't have that, can we?" We can't believe it. "WHAT? But that's my wish! That would make me so **happy**! Happiness is the best thing ever, and you'll prevent me from enjoying that….stuff!? That's-"While Toph rambles on, I think. Happiness. The mother of all treasures. The answer is happiness. "Err, your spiritness? I have the answer." They all turn to me, and she looks smug, but another thing: nervous. "Well then? What shall you present to me as the answer?" "The mother of all treasure is happiness. Is it correct?" Sokka mumbles "It's probably meat." But we all stare at Acrynellia. "You are…correct. I must say, I thought you guys were a little hopeless! But, Blind girl-" "Toph." "Yes, Toph, you still get your wish. I am fair, but do not test my generosity." We stare at her, and I think of one thing I'd wish for if I were her: sight. But she says "I'd love to see the world. But then again…." She drifts off, and I don't understand why she did that. "I've got it. I wish for-"Before she can finish, we see a girl, a different girl, riding on a flame-shooting horse. "Mortals and spirits, I am sorry to interrupt your little…discussion. But this message is for Acrynellia. A mortal named Lauren, yes, such weird names are coming, but she requests your acquaintance. Accept or deny?" "Who are you?" "I am Kithira, the messenger and protector of Lauren. I ask again: accept or deny?" "Tell me why she needs me." "Well, she-" "HELLO? Toph's waiting for her wish! Kithira, not now." "Right. Toph, your wish?" "Yes. I wish for-" "Why does SHE get a wish?" We all turn to see Kithira whining like a little baby. "Grow up baby. Now, I wish for…no interruption? Good, now-" "Your wish is my command." Acrynellia snaps, and I feel like I should never interrupt Toph ever again, or I'll die. "Wait, WHAT? I wanted eternal power and sweets! Not…well, that's a good wish too. Thank you." We hear a muffled sound, and we look at Sokka, and his mouth is taped up. It comes off, but Acrynellia says "When one wants to interrupt you, that shall happen. It's what happens when they have no brain." I snort, and I'm not the only one. Then we hear a shriek and turn around, then we notice a large dust cloud heading straight towards us.

**Kithira's POV:**

I already know who it is: Lauren. While they were chatting, I knew she was coming. I needed Acrynellia to make her better. She's mad. "Lauren! Calm down! We-" "NO! KITTY GETS EVERYTHING! I WANT SPIRIT! I NEED SPEAK! NOW NOW _NOW!" _ "Lauren, look, this nice spirit will help you. PLEASE." We turn to Acrynellia, who nods, and I shake with glee. "Come to me girl." "WHY? I DID NO WRONG! I NOT WANT TROUBLE! _AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_ She takes off, and we run to catch her. The other group helps. I don't know who they are, but I know they're not from here. We don't lose her, she leaves a path of wreckage. Then we start to lose her as the forest fixes itself.

**Lauren's POV:**

As I run, I think about why I'm running. I know I may be mad, but I don't know how to talk properly. That's it. I say things I don't want to. I act as if I _am _mad, but I'm not. I sometimes lose it, trying to be someone else, and it makes it much more realistic. Back there, I totally lost it. One reason is because I'm part fortune-teller. My mother was a gypsy. But I know Kithira knows that I only need to have better speech. I keep running, and my feet slip under the ground. But I expect it. I jump out of it, and keep running. I scale up a tree, and they run past me. Except one. A girl, with black hair, Fire Nation clothes ('course) and…wait. What colour are her eyes? I look and nearly gasp. She's blind. And she looks straight at me. "I'm not telling you how, but I see you. Get down." "NO! GO OUT!" I shriek, and they come back. "Lauren dear, come down. We need to go somewhere." Somewhere means back to the Earth Nation. We're refugees. That's how I knew the earth would slip. I'm an Earthbender. But I'm only allowed to use it when I'm in the Earth Kingdom. That's why I jumped down. I didn't even hurt myself. I earthbended, and Kithira grabbed me. "LET GO! LET GO NOW! PLEASE, LET GO ME!" I start to sob, and the blind one flinched. She had a puzzled look, as if to figure out something. "Lauren, this is for your own good. We fix you up, talk to Annalisa, then-"You know Annalisa?" That was the boy with no hair. "Yes...Err I mean no. Who are you talking about? I said Anna….Annakirka." But I loudly say "No lie Kithira. Yes, we knew. Why do want to know?" "Err... first of all, my name is Katara. And we're getting a rare coconut for her, so she can tell us a secret." "She liar. She said family would safe. No, they dead." They stare in confusion, so Kithira explains (and also had given up with lying) "Her family was enslaved, and that girl Annalisa said if Lauren would do something-" "Future." "-Yes, fortune tell her future, she'd save her family. But when she told her fortune, Annalisa left, and her family died. Lauren escaped because she was born mad and ran her way to freedom." They gasp, and the blind girl exclaims "I knew it! Lauren, you're an Earthbender!"

**That's all for today. I dedicate this to Lauren, or as her pen name, True Thinker, for letting me use her name, and being the only person to read this Fanfic. Thank you!**


End file.
